This is an application to support an "International Conference on Prostate Cancer Research" to be held at the University of Iowa, June 24-27, 1999. The conference is designed to accomplish a link between new information obtained through outstanding basic science research and clinical problems in prostate cancer. Clinicians face a daunting task in understanding all aspects of the disease and how new information may translate into improved treatment of the prostate cancer patient. In order to accomplish the link between basic research and clinical science in a meeting setting, we are inviting prominent clinician-scientists to deliver introductory lectures to the topic covered by the plenary sessions. The introduction will include the background of the subject and why it is important to study. This lecture will be followed by five talks on basic science. At the end of the session we will have the clinician-scientist deliver a summary of the work presented and how the information relates to his or her introductory remarks. We hope that this will stimulate active discussion of the research. Each of the five plenary sessions will be structured in the same manner. Poster sessions intended to provide a forum for trainees to present their research will be designed to encourage interaction between the poster presenters and the audience. From previous experience, combining a poster session with refreshments has proven successful in accomplishing this goal. Trainees will be attracted to the conference by providing travel awards in the amount of 500 dollars. Selection of the travel awardees will be made by a subcommittee of the Organizing Committee and will be based upon the quality of the research contained in the submitted abstracts.